


Grimm, AZ

by hero_is_here



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual, Blood, Cowboys, F/F, LGBT, Lesbian, Vampires, Werewolves, its actually kinda like a mix of being human and wynonna earp but... still gay and better, original - Freeform, this is being human but gay and better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_is_here/pseuds/hero_is_here
Summary: Remy is vampire with a difficult past. Arlo is a werewolf trying to figure out who he is. When they discover the body of a 130-year-old cowboy, weird things start to happen. Weirder things than usual, in the town of Grimm, AZ.TW: blood, cursing, violence





	1. Chapter One

June 5, 1888. Grimm, Arizona.

                “No, no!” A girl in her early twenties shouted. She struggled in the grip of two larger men. Her braid flew around as she tried to escape their grasp. “Please! I didn’t mean it!”

                They drew closer to the six -foot hole in the ground. “Please! I-I’ll make it up to you! I’m sorry!” She screamed and cried as they dragged her across sandy ground. The two men threw her in the hole, into a large wooden box. They threw a wooden slab and nailed it into the box. The girl screamed and scratched at the wood.

                The girl heard dirt falling on the wood. Her screams died out and turned into sobs. “Damnit,” she whispered and wiped her eyes as best she could in the crowded box. Atop her newly dug grave, a makeshift gravestone was placed.

                She was already feeling herself get hungry. And for all she knew, she was gonna be stuck in this grave for a hundred years or more. She suddenly felt bad for whoever unearths her.

 

June 5, 2018. Grimm, Arizona.

                “This is stupid,” Remy said from under her umbrella. She wore a leather jacket, despite it being the middle of summer. Her dark graphic tee was tucked into her jeans. Her leather gloves were fingerless, and she wore sunglasses on her face. “Why is everyone making such a big deal out of this? When I was a kid, you got buried, you did not get unburied.”

                Arlo rolled his eyes at her comment. “Well, the town’s trying to give them a proper burial. They were all killed by a big gang around here, the Vamps,” he explained as they walked down the road. “This is the last grave.”

                “Yeah, I get that. But why do we have to be there,” she responded. “And the rolling of the eyes. Is it that close to the full moon?”

                “Oh, shut up,” Arlo said, with almost a growl. Remy put a gloved hand to her unbeating heart.

                “How rude,” Remy replied, a frown on her face. Arlo sighed.

                “Sorry. Full moon on Thursday. It’s got me on edge.”

                “It’s cool. Not like I have feelings anymore,” Remy said with a laugh. Arlo gave her a concerned look. She frowned. “I’m joking. I’ve got the hots for Billie Piper. That’s a feeling.”

                Arlo snickered. “Alright, I can’t argue with that.”

                They continued down the road. A few people gave Remy a weird look, having an umbrella in a clear day. Also, Remy didn’t come out in the day very much. She worked the third shift, slept during the day. The only time she was out during the day is when Arlo dragged her out for something, like now.

                “How many people are gonna be there?” Remy asked nervously. She always got nervous around people, whether she was hungry or not.

                “Not too many. Only historians and people like that are actually interested in stuff like this,” Arlo said.

                “Well, I’m neither a historian, nor a person like that,” Remy said. Arlo was very interested in the history of Grimm, it was one of the many settlements in the west back during gunslinger days. He was also obsessed with spaghetti westerns.

                “Yeah, but I figured, you know,” Arlo said, bringing his voice to a whisper. “People thought the Vamps were, you know, actual vampires.”

                Remy snorted. “Yeah, who could imagine, with a name like that,” she said sarcastically. Arlo shrugged his shoulders.

                “They were actually called that because they drained the town. In more ways than one,” Arlo replied. “Let’s hurry it up, it’s starting soon.”

                The two walked quickly to the old cemetery. As they approached, Remy noticed how many holes were there. She hadn’t seen that many dead people in a long time. A couple stood around one, gravestone. The grave had not yet been excavated.

                “It’s been almost exactly 130 years since anyone has opened up this grave,” one of the men said excitedly. Thankfully, Remy had been around Arlo for the last two years, otherwise she would have wrecked this nerd. Arlo cleared his throat. The man turned around.

                “Ah, Mr. Archer. I wasn’t sure if you’d make it. And you brought a friend,” he said, and Remy felt suddenly unwelcome.

                “Um, Dr. Carrion, this is actually my roommate, Remy,” Arlo replied, sheepishly. Remy stayed quiet, as to not lose her shit. Dr. Carrion nodded.

                “Well, Remy--” Dr. Carrion said, and his tone almost made Remy punch his lights out. “—I am Dr. Carrion, and this is my colleague Anthony.”

                The other man turned around and waved nervously. He was very mouse-like.

                “Thanks, don’t care though,” Remy said. Dr. Carrion narrowed his eyes. Arlo gave Remy a stern look. She grinned, as if to say what can you do. Silence fell on the crowd. They stood in silence while another man, who definitely was only there because he was getting paid, dug up the grave. Soon enough, he hit something. The body wasn’t buried deep.

                The top of the casket easily came off, the nails becoming weaker in their many years of work. Remy stifled a gasp, but the others did not. The body was not decomposed. The body, her skin was dirty and sallow, but it looks like she’d only been here a few days. Remy pushed Arlo back a bit, as a move of protection.

                The body’s eyes opened, and there was a terrifying hunger in her eyes. A type of hunger Remy had not seen in a while. The body attacked the digger and ripped out his throat. Remy’s eyes widened and she took a step back, as one of the historians, Anthony, high-tailed it out of the cemetery. Dr. Carrion seemed to be frozen in fear.

                Remy looked back at Arlo. She nodded her head for him to run. “But-“ Arlo started.

                “I’ll take care of it,” Remy cut him off. The woman stared Remy in the eyes, obviously recognizing what she was. Remy pointed at Dr. Carrion. “He’s an ass.”

                The woman jumped out of the grave and grabbed Dr. Carrion. He trembled in fear, and she tore through his throat. She threw the historian aside. Remy sighed. “Throw him in the grave. It’s not the Wild West anymore. You can’t just leave bodies around.”

                The woman cocked her head at Remy. “Vamp?” she asked, her voice was rough and scratchy.

                “Vampire. Not your stupid gang. C’mere. You’ll burn,” Remy said. The woman made her way under the umbrella. The woman had blood all over her face, and on her clothes. Remy took off her leather jacket and covered the woman with it. “Follow me.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl named Charlotte meets a very bad man.
> 
>  
> 
> Remy introduces a 130-year-old vampire to a 19-year-old werewolf.

May 19, 1865. Grimm, Arizona.

        “They ride in at night. Their hats low and bandannas high, and they take children,” a dark figure held the light at an angle, to give her face a spooky look. Harold Gates looks like he’s seen a ghost and the tale isn’t even finished yet. “And they eat them!”

        Charlotte laughed at her little brother’s face. He looked no less terrified.

        “It’s just a story, Harry. Go to sleep before Papa catches you still up,” Charlotte said, about to blow out the candle. Harry reached out to his sister’s arm and shook his head. She sighed. “If the bar burns down, I’m blaming you. Goodnight, Harry.”

        “Goodnight,” Harry said in a mouse-like voice. He was so quiet, Charlotte was sure he wasn’t going to make it if he made it into adulthood. She smiled at him as she closed the door. She leaned against the door and sighed.

        She tiredly headed back down to the bar. It was bustling with people, as usual. Charlotte went behind the bar, where another one of her father’s workers, Louise was serving drinks.

        “Where the hell have you been, Char?” she asked. Charlotte shrugged, she wasn’t much of a talker, not to the people of Grimm and especially not to her father’s workers.

        Louise glared at Charlotte, and she glared back. Louise finally sighed and gave up, going back to serving the people. When Charlotte turned to serve, a devilishly handsome man leaned against the bar. He smiled at her as he took off his hat.

        “Hello, Miss. I was hoping for some whiskey?” He asked. Charlotte shook herself out of a daze, and put on a smile. She grabbed a glass and poured him a fifth.

        “Now, what’s a pretty girl like you doing working in a place like this?” He asked, drinking his whiskey.

        “My father owns the place. Couldn’t leave if I wanted,” Charlotte said, brushing a nonexistent lock of hair behind her ear. “I don’t think I caught your name.”

        “Moody. Jack Moody, at your service,” Charlotte’s stomach dropped as she heard the name. She had seen the wanted papers, and knew that Jack Moody was an outlaw. “And your name, Miss?”

        Charlotte glanced at Louise and back at Jack Moody. “Charlotte,” she said flatly. He flashed a smile, and Charlotte saw sharp teeth.

        “No last name?” He asked.

        “Gates.”

        "Well, Miss Gates, I will see you another time,” Jack Moody said, placing his hat back on his head.

        “I’ll see you around, Jack,” Charlotte said, in a faux friendly voice.

        “Yes, you will,” Jack Moody murmured as he left the bar. Charlotte let out a sigh of relief.

        “Who was that?” Louise asked, suddenly next to Charlotte, who jumped at the sound of her voice. “I never seen him around here.”

        “He was trouble,” Charlotte said quietly. Louise sighed.

        “You never have any fun, Charlotte,” Louise said, as Charlotte shooed her off.

 

June 5, 2018. Grimm, Arizona.

        The vampire clung to Remy’s side as she entered her and Arlo’s shared home. Arlo peeked around a corner with a confused look.

        “Good to see you got home,” Remy said. She folded up her umbrella and placed it beside the door. The vampire girl bared her teeth at Arlo. “Manners,” Remy said to the girl.

        Arlo stared at the vampire and back at Remy, his nose scrunched up and very obviously confused. Remy led the vampire girl into the kitchen and sat her down at a chair. “Stay here, please,” Remy said, as she walked back to Arlo.

        Arlo gestured his hands at the vampire girl, and Remy led him to the other side of the house. Better to have the two as far away as possible.

        “Why did you bring her here?” Arlo whisper-yelled. Remy took off her sunglasses and put the on the front of her shirt.

        “Well, do you want her to kill everyone in Grimm? She’s been in that grave for over one hundred years. I’m sure she wouldn’t have trouble with this tiny town,” Remy replied.

        “She killed Dr. Carrion! You let her kill him!”

        “Well, Dr. Carrion was a prick. Also, I’ve killed way more than that upon coming out of a grave.”

        “Wait, stuff like this happens a lot?” Arlo asked, suddenly curious. Remy sighed.

        “When a vampire disobeys the leader of their coven, does an especially bad thing, you get stuck in the ground for a decade or two,” she said with a shrug. “But this girl’s been there for way longer. She needs help, Arls.”

        Arlo’s anger began to falter. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. Remy smiled.

        “I’ll go get her cleaned up. Um, I may need to feed her live blood-”

        “What? No!” Arlo shouted. He heard the sound of a hiss from the other side of the house.

        “Arlo. She’s been underground for, based on her clothing, well over a century. Two bodies won’t cut it,” Remy said. “I won’t drink any! Promise."

        “Fine, but I better not hear shit from the basement,” Arlo said angrily. Remy gave him two thumb-ups as she headed to the kitchen. “If she eats me, I’m gonna be pissed!” He called out to her, to which he heard laughing. He wasn’t quite sure if that was Remy or the vampire girl.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte loses a coworker.
> 
> Remy introduces a 130-year-old vampire to the idea of not slaughtering an entire town.
> 
>  
> 
> Also a weird amount of banter about Doctor Who. Sorry.

April 2, 1865. Grimm, Arizona.

        The bar was closed tonight. Charlotte had only heard of saloon shoot-outs through travellers. She never thought she’d see one. She was just outside, leaning against her father’s bar.

        “I doubt they even think about how much it’s gonna cost to repair,” she mumbled to herself as two men drag a dead body out.

        “I don’t quite think so either, Miss Gates,” a voice replied. Charlotte jumped and looked around the corner. Jack Moody grinned and tipped his hat to her. She almost let out a sigh of relief, before realizing Jack Moody himself was danger.

        “Hello, Mister Moody,” Charlotte said nervously. Her stomach dropped again, which managed to happen every time she has met with him. “How are you this evening?”

        “Fine, fine,” Jack Moody responded, flashed a toothy grin. “A bit peckish, though.”

        “Well, I hope you find some food,” Charlotte said, and turned around to get back in the bar. But someone blocked her path. In a frightened daze, she almost thought it was Jack Moody. Of course, it wasn’t. No human being could move that fast, she thought to herself. However, it was the bane of her existence, Louise McCullen.

        “Who are you talking to?” Louise asked. Charlotte sighed and turned back around, to see Jack Moody obviously still there.

        “This is… Mr. Moody,” Charlotte said, giving Louise a look that obviously said ‘leave it’.

        Louise obliviously ignored her. A large, flirtatious grin graced her pale face. “Why, hello, Mr. Moody,” she said, reaching her hand out. “My name’s Louise.”

        Jack Moody reached out for her hand and kissed it. Charlotte anxiously looked around.

        “Well, have fun,” she said, patting Louise on the shoulder and making a quick escape. Charlotte knew Louise was stupid, but never realized just how stupid she was.

        But when Louise didn’t show up the next day, Charlotte was relatively surprised. And scared.

 

June 8, 2018. Truth, Arizona.

        Remy sighed as she checked the wrist on her arm. Six a.m. She should be here by now, because the sun will be up very soon and Remy will be in deep shit.

        Remy hated that Caroline worked a thirty minute drive from Grimm. It meant she usually had to drive fast and dangerously just to get home. She would ask Arlo to drive, but he looks so cute and non-annoying in his sleep.

        A freckled-face woman in scrubs approached Remy, a black backpack at her side.

        “Hello, Nurse Jackie,” Remy said with a grin. Caroline gave her a death stare.

        “Don’t call me that,” the nurse said angrily. She held out the bag.

        “Somebody had a rough night,” Remy observed, grabbing the bag.

        “Payment,” was the only response.

        “Would a kiss work?” Remy said cheekily.

        “You know I have a wife, denizen of hell.”

        “Okay, rude. I thought we really had something, Caroline,” Remy said, with a frown. Caroline’s face did not move. Remy sighed and rummaged through her wallet. “I’m just joking with you. You know, friendly banter.”

        “We are not friends,” Caroline said, grabbing the money from Remy’s hands. “You eat people.”

        “Obviously, I do not, since I’m paying you money to give me blood. I’ll see you next week, Nurse Jackie,” Remy said, turning and speed walking to her car. She opened the bag to take a quick glance. Everything seemed in order. She placed the bag in the passenger’s seat and started the car.

        When Remy arrived home, the sun was still not up. She rushed inside, backpack in hand. She quickly made her way to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She started placing the contents of her bag, blood bags, into the fridge. She heard a low groaning sound and looked to the kitchen table, and almost jumped out of her skin.

        Arlo sat their, head on table, obviously still half asleep.

        “Hey, Arls?” Remy asked. Arlo quickly picked up his head and rubbed his eyes.

        “I’m awake! I’m-” he looked around, confused.

        “What are you doing down here, kid?”

        “Well, I- erm. I was… Hm. I dunno.”

        “Sleepwalking again? Your wolf ass needs chains for more than just one night a month,” Remy said.

        “Ugh,” was all Arlo said, as he hit his head on the table. “S’only like every few months.”

        “Yeah, right before the full moon.”

        “Oh, shit, it’s Thursday, isn’t it?”

        “Yup. I’ll clear out cowgirl by tonight,” Remy said, placing the last of the bags in the fridge. “Also, I’m gonna try to get her on the bagged stuff. So, there might be blood.”

        “Blood? Where?” Arlo asked nervously.

        Remy grimaced. “Everywhere?”

        Arlo tilted his head and gave her a look that said ‘seriously?’.

        “Yeah. It’s gonna suck. Maybe give the clean freak a break for the next few days.”

        Arlo rolled his eyes. Remy grabbed some eggs and shut the fridge.

        Remy slowly made some scrambled eggs. Of course, human food always made her a bit sick. But when she was human, she always made breakfast for her roommate. It was a tough habit to break.

        “Did you really watch Doctor Who?” Arlo asked, breaking the silence. Remy sighed.

        “It was a thirst watch, Arlo.”

        “For Billie Piper?”

        “You literally cannot tell me Rose Tyler is not hot,” Remy said, looking over at Arlo. He nodded. “I only watched the first two seasons. After she was gone, I was, too.”

        Arlo raised his eyebrows. “You know that Rose Tyler was in a few other episodes?”

        Remy stopped scrambling eggs. “What?”

        “Yeah. Like, a few times.”

        “Are you fucking with me?”

        “No! She was in season four, I think. She was in Day of the Doctor.”

        “Well, shit. It’s not even on Netflix anymore, either,” Remy said, rather disappointed.

        “Nope,” Arlo said. Remy placed the eggs in front of him.

        “You took today off?” She asked.

        “Duh,” Arlo said, shoving eggs in his mouths. “Sorry, rude.”

        Remy patted him on the shoulder as she headed for the basement.

        The vampire hadn’t talked much. She had a pretty limited vocabulary, probably part of the trauma of being underground for as long as she was. She hadn’t even told Remy her name.

        Remy came down, looking for the vampire girl. She sat on the hastily made bed, which was actually a pillow and a few blankets. Pretty uncomfortable, but better than a grave. The girl looked at her with distrusting eyes. It was pretty much like getting a stray dog to become your pet. Remy sat down set to her.

        “Hi,” Remy said, with a friendly smile. The girl said nothing. “It would make it a lot easier if you spoke to me. At least so I can call you something other than vampire girl.”

        The girl obviously thought about it. “Hello,” she said quietly, in a vaguely Southern accent.

        “Okay. So, now we’re talking. I’m gonna introduce myself for real. I’m Ramona, but please, call me Remy. I’m a vampire, like you. But I was turned a… couple years after you.”

        The vampire girl said nothing. “Ch-” she seemed to think about not telling her “Charlie,” she said.

        “Charlie. Well, pleased to meet you. Charlie,” Remy said. “Are you hungry?”

        Charlie nodded her head. Remy led Charlie out of the basement to the kitchen. Arlo still sat there and his eyes widened when Charlie entered.

        Charlie nudged Remy and pointed at Arlo. “Dog,” she said simply, a look of disgust on her face.

        “This dog has a name,” Arlo said. Charlie gave him a glare and he shrunk in his chair.

        “He’s a friend. Maybe if you tell me about yourself, I’ll tell you about him,” Remy proposed. Charlie only made a face. Remy reached in the fridge and pulled out a blood bag. Charlie’s eyes widened and she reached for it. “Hold on.”

        Remy poured some blood into a mug and placed it in the microwave. In her years of drinking bagged blood, she realized it tasted ten times better warm. The microwave beeped and Charlie jumped. “It’s okay,” Remy reassured as she pulled out the mug and handed it to Charlie.

        She took a small sip and made a face like a baby tasting wasabi. “Gross,” she said.

        “It’s not like we can eat the entire population of Grimm,” Remy said.

        “Yes,” Charlie said. Not in agreement, but more as a ‘we can.’

        “The town’s too small. Can’t eat people without suspicion,” Remy said. “Plus, this stuff makes it easier to be around people.” That wasn’t the reason, Remy told herself. Shut up, she also told herself.

        Charlie frowned, but took another sip. Remy grinned. “We’ll make a human-ish thing of you, yet.”


End file.
